The Race for the Black House
by Master Pencil
Summary: Politics is turned upside down in this tale about an unloved Bowser, Mario and friends going on a quest to save Isle Delfino, and the Villain Club Presidential Election that will shake the Nintendo World up!
1. Chapter 1 Bowser's Getaway

**The Race for the Black House**

**By Master Pencil**

It was a fine hot day in Bowser's Castle. The air was hot, the sky all dark and gloomy, and the fresh stench of smoke filled Bowser's nostrils as he and Bowser Jr. was playing Super Mario 64. As always, Bowser was playing the game wrong by jumping Mario off a cliff and getting flattened, blasting off a cannon into a solid wall, and getting caught on fire. Bowser kept himself hard from laughing his head off. "This is the best game ever!"

"Hey your nastiness! Got a really strange letter for you today!" a Koopa Troopa with a letter said.

"Let me guess, fan letter?" Bowser said hopeful.

"Nope, hate mail" he said gloomy.

"Gah, from who?" said Bowser.

"King Dedede" groaned Koopas.

"Give me that!" ordered Bowser.

He got the letter and read it.

_Dear Bowser_

_Why do you always have to be so soft? It makes no sense that you repeat schemes over and over like a broken record! Can't you just think of something original for once? You being in those silly Mario Kart tournaments just TELL me you suck up to Mario too much! So bottom line, toughen up!_

_King Dedede_

Bowser was obviously fuming, but began to laugh.

"Who does he think he's kidding? Dedede is such a hypocrite!" The Koopa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah man, he wears brightly colored clothes, smiles too much, and pairs up with Kirby too many times!" said Koopa.

"Yeah, tell him to race in Mario Kart and come back to me!" chortled Bowser.

Bowser turned off the 64 and walked away grumbling.

"I need a vacation!" he complained. "What? What's this?"

Bowser turned around to see him holding a blue letter in the envelope.

"It's a invitation to Isle Delfino as a special villain club coupon!" piped up the Koopa. Bowser's eyes lit up.

"Wonderful! Most of the time bad guys get a cheesy beat-up hero doll, of which I have the whole set!" said Bowser.

Picking up the coupon, it would make the trip affordable.

"I guess Dedede isn't so bad after all! Now I have an excuse for calling him soft! Wahahaha!" Bowser Jr. jumped with joy.

"Great papa! Let's invite some friends over too!" Bowser ran to get his cell phone and wrote down a bunch of names. "I'll invite all kinds of guys with us, this will be awesome!"

…

Later that day at Mushroom Airport, Bowser was waiting at his black jet a little impatiently. "Where are they?" he complained. He than saw a distant bus coming from the horizon, that he guessed carried his passengers. "Come to papa, the great vacation has begun!" he cheered. The bus stopped right near the Koopa King, and the first to come off was a very skinny man with dark purple overalls.

"Alright, I'm gonna love this vacation!" he sneered. Bowser shook his head.

"Waluigi needs to stop playing tennis all the time the slick stick!" he grumbled.

Wario in his biker clothes wasthe next one off. "Delfino better have some garlic over there!" he said.

A little Koopa wearing an eggshell stormed right past him.

"Mario's not there, but I need a vaction NOW!" yelled.

"I HAVE JOY!" Fawful said excitedly.

A little green man with rough dirty clothes slid out of the bus.

"Maybe I, Popple the shadow thief, could slip me some dough over there!" he snickered.

He stopped when he saw Bowser.

"Say, you look familiar!" he exclaimed

"You too!" exclaimed Bowser back. Bowser thought for a while.

"Never mind, go on in!" he told him.

Croco and Booster were to follow, with Kamek, Wart, and King Boo close behind. With everybody inside, Bowser began the vacation.

"With no Mario, this vacation will be just perfect!" laughed Bowser.

…

Meanwhile at Mario's house, he was busy playing Mario Kart Wii with Luigi, Kirby, and Meta Knight. Kirby was winning so far with Meta Knight and Mario behind and Luigi in the far back. Luigi got a trio of mushrooms and suddenly caught up to the three of them.

"I'm-a gonna win!" he cheered. But the others suddenly started to pull away as a blue shell slammed into him.

"AH!" he yelled.

He was than smacked with a red shell, pushed beside by a driver with a star, rocked by the POW block, and smacked by a driver that used a mega mushroom and fell over the ledge in Rainbow Road.

"Why me?" he cried.

Neck and neck, Meta Knight and Mario were tied until Meta Knight pulled ahead and won the race.

"Come back when you know to race" he said as he disappeared.

"I-I've got horrible news!" Lucas panicked.

"What-a is it Lucas?" Mario asked.

"B-Bowser and-and his friends are going on a vacation to Isle Delfino!"

"That's-a not so bad, as-a long he's… But Mario wondered something.

"What-a friends did-a he bring?" Lucas said all their names.

"Mama Mia!" both of them cried. "All of our-a old enemies are-a back?" Mario cried.

"Poyo?" Kirby said confused.

"What are we gonna do?" Luigi said.

"We-a got to-a go there pronto!" Mario said. And with that, the brothers ran off to their destination.

…

Far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser and his buddies were some of the visitors angry with their hotel. "I'm sorry King Bowser, but there are ghosts terrorizing our hotel!" the Pianta explained to him.

"Well, tell them to leave!" he said.

"Eee-hee-hee! That can be arranged!" said a ghost.

King Boo entered the hotel and a flock of Boos immediately left the building upon seeing him.

"Oh my!" the pianta cried. "Now about those rooms…

…

Taking Peach's private jet, Mario had hired Luigi, Link, Olimar, Lucas, Pit, Red the pokemon Trainer, and Jigglypuff (after much pleading) to join his mission of preventing Bowser from ruining the island with his vacation.

While on the jet, Mario was dreaming of seafood, Luigi sleeping away, Link playing his DS, Olimar eating a lot of peanuts, Lucas wandering the alleys sickly, Pit looking out the window in the light, Red juggling his poke balls, and Jigglypuff sleeping on the floor.

"Passengers, we will be in Isle Delfino shortly" the pilot said by intercom.

Approaching the island's airstrip, the plane was dissenting until it suddenly lurched forward to an abrupt stop. Mario was thrown forward into the back of a seat, Luigi was woken up by getting rattled around like a toy, Link was playing WarioWare Touched! When his pointy nose squeezed into the touch screen and started rubbing all over it and completed the rubbing microgame, Olimar sent his peanuts flying in all directions with his Pikmin hanging on for dear life, Lucas was being lurched down the alley at high speeds screaming and slipped on peanuts to fall flat on the ground. Pit fell over onto Red's seat and his wings were waving wildly as they smacked Red in the gut and his poke balls fell all over Luigi and Lucas, and Jigglypuff was sent rolling around like a speeding ball.

When the plane finally stopped Mario asked, "Is-a everybody ok?"

Groans of uncomforting and pain were his answer.

"I'm fine, but I am afraid Lucas is in dire need of help" Pit said staring at the petrified Lucas.

"The-the horror," he whimpered.

"My belly," Red whispered.

"What I want to know is why we stopped so sudden?" Pit said as he helped Lucas up and ran to the front of the jet.

"Mariooooooo?" Luigi called to him with a shaky voice.

Suddenly, they heard a holler of the pilot toad in the cockpit.

"Mario! Come quick!" Pit called. Mario rushed to the front, and saw in horror at what was at the tarmac.

"What is a three headed serpent doing here?" Pit asked.

"It's-a Tryclyde! Wart must of-a brought him too!" Mario said in shock.

The three snake heads were fixed on the two of them.

"Ssssso, it'sssss Mario and ssssome other kid with wingsssss ah?" the middle head said.

"I'm-a gonna get you for-a scaring us!" cried Mario.

He jumped out of the cockpit and tried to deal a blow on Tryclyde until the snake suddenly pulled back and fired a fire ball. Flapping his cape to send it back, Tryclyde shot another one from another head that caused a big explosion to abrupt, pushing both of them back. Pit began shooting a bunch of light arrows at the three headed snake and constantly prevented him from slithering to Mario. The plumber than noticed something fishy over by the side of the tarmac, a box of block mushrooms were visible not far from his spot. Dashing toward it, Tryclyde tried to catch him, but he prevailed and smacked one on Tryclyde's middle head.

"Ow! I'm telling on you Mario!" And with that, the monster slithered away.

"Oh no, he's-a going to tell-a Bowser were here!" Mario panicked.

"That's exactly what we want," Pit told him.


	2. Chapter 2 King Dedede's Grand Scheme

Chapter 2 King Dedede's Grand Scheme

It was night at the hotel. Bowser was busy playing in the casino spending a bunch of his coins on those machines.

"Your ugliness, shouldn't you spend those coins on something else like, uh, souvenirs?" the koopa troopa asked him.

"Oh come on! there's one thing I learned from all this, It's that the more you do it, the higher your chances!" he said.

Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. and Jr. Troopa were outside the casino entrance mad that they were too young.

"It's stupid I tell you! We do it at school all the time! GRRRR!" growled Jr. Troopa.

That was when a bunch of Piantas and Nokis started to run inside.

"Giant three headed snake!" one of them panicked.

"That Tryclyde needs to quit wandering around!" complained Bowser. Jr.

The monster entered, all snake heads had sad faces.

"Oh great Wart, where are you?" the right head yelped.

He was busy eating a bunch of fruit at the fruit stand.

"Oh, what could it possibly be now?" he complained.

"You're not going to believe this, but Mario's here!" The left one bellowed.

"What? He was exactly the reason why we are out of the Mushroom Kingdom in the first place!" said Wart. "Come Tryclyde, Bowser must know of this now!"

The two of them entered the casino, and after a few minutes, fireballs and smoke filled the building.

"It's just not a Mario adventure without me huh?" he said. "I'll fix his pipes for sure!"

…

The gang of adventurers were exploring the island at night time, Link was pointing at something.

"What is it Link?" Red asked.

They all looked to see the bad guys' hotel, where smoke was billowing out of the casino window and they could see all the visitors get away as the villains tried to flee.

"Wow, they really flamed that place up did they?" said Luigi in shock.

"Just further prove that they are not here to relax!" said Pit as he glared at Bowser, who was furiously running toward the plaza's direction.

"We-a have to do something about that-a fire!" said Mario.

He charged toward the building with his F.L.U.U.D in tow.

The poor manager stared at the smoke escaping in horror.

"I deserve this for letting that evil Bowser stay here!" he cried.

"I'm-a going in!" Mario said as he ran inside. Lucas shook his head in disbelief.

"I wouldn't do that Mario" he whimpered.

"He's been through a lot worse Lucas" Red told him.

But Red did admit that he was concerned too. Inside, Mario's trusty F.L.U.U.D squirted mighty streams of water on all the fire.

"This-a place is-a crazy!" he said.

Meanwhile out in the middle of the beach, Bowser was staring at the hotel with a wicked smile on his face.

"So you came to ruin my vacation again huh, Mario?" he said while on a big shell boat. "That's awful interruptive of you to do such a thing, and witness what happens when you push my buttons!"

Bowser let lose a huge roar, everybody stared at the shape in the water.

"Bowser!" Lucas squealed.

Jigglypuff looked concerned and Pit taken aback as something sinister was oozing its way onto the beach. It was an enormous Manta Ray made out of some kind of ooze, leaving a huge trace of electric goo in its wake. With the fire gone, Mario came out relived until he saw the thing coming.

"It's-a back!" he said.

At once, everybody attacked the creature. Mario splashed a strong stream of water on the ray and electric bolts shot everywhere as the monster let lose a roar. After several seconds, the creature spilt and the team split into two groups. Dealing heavy damage on the creature, the thing was getting more numerous as it continued to part into more rays.

Red summoned Squirtle to splash the water on all the pink rays, while Pit's light arrows were doing the trick. PK freeze was doing quite a lot of damage too, and Luigi managed to dump buckets full of water on surrounding groups. But poor Olimar and Jigglypuff were in trouble, how could they fend them off?

As the minutes passed by, more and more pink rays crawled across the ground.

Pit had to fly up to a tree top just to avoid the masses, while Luigi was getting terrified.

"They're everywhere!" he squealed.

Olimar was running all over the place to avoid them, and Link was taking place at the top of the juice bar. Despite the insanity, they were gaining ground on them, and just when Mario splashed a group of rays, all of them suddenly turned purple and started chasing them.

"Run!" cried Lucas.

Jigglypuff became afraid and dumped into the beach, sucking in water to come out an inflated water balloon. The good guys were now trapped.

"Now what?" Luigi whimpered.

Suddenly, here came Jigglypuff rolling at full speed and gushed the water all over the rays, they were than taken out and a single loud roar signaled their defeat.

"Way to go Jigglypuff!" complemented Red.

"I-a think we-a need a vacation!" Mario complained.

"I won't rest until that foul Bowser learns his lesson!" vowed Pit.

"I-a was afraid of that, but still, he must-a pay dearly for-a prying me from Mario Kart Wii!" exclaimed Mario.

Pit shook his head. "Mario, do you ever get tired of that game?" he asked.

"Wha? Meta Knight beat-a me at it the-a other day!" he said. "I-a must get him back!"

Luigi looked to the plaza nervously, Pit noticed him.

"You can train later Mario, but now that Bowser is here, I am afraid he will send his minions after us, causing more trouble on this island," said Pit

The group set off, not knowing a little Waddle Dee was watching them with a camera.

…

When the coast was clear, the Waddle Dee ran off to a secret cave inhabited by other Waddle Dees, and King Dedede was there bowing before a screen showing Master Hand.

"That's right, master, Bowser's here, thinking he's on vacation!" Dedede said.

"Good, my plan is going as planned, wahahahaha!" he laughed. "Bowser has much to learn about what it takes to be a really nasty villain! What a coincidence, he brought others with him too! Now that he is there, this would be the perfect way to unseat him as Villain Club president, the election is coming up soon, so by all means prevent him from leaving the island so that he cannot enter the race!"

And with that, Master Hand left the screen. The Waddle Dee entered the chamber and showed it to Dedede.

"So what did you record of that big softie?" he asked.

He popped in the video and it showed Bowser setting the hotel on fire and summoning the giant pink ray to attack the heroes. Dedede was all wide eyed when he saw the things Bowser was doing, and than he noticed the heroes.

"What the? What's Mario and them doing here?" he said. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

He ran off to a room with posters of characters King Dedede hates. These posters had a bunch of holes in them; the Kirby poster had the most. Dedede toke a bucket full of darts and started throwing them at the Mario poster.

"What are you doing in Isle Delfino? With you here, that Bowser gets a chance of causing evil because you're here you stinky plumber!" he yelled as he flung the darts all over the Mario poster. "This is really stupid! That guy has the very real chance of threatening my candidacy and he's going to help Bowser get re-elected! Grrrr!"

A Blade Knight entered the room seeing Dedede throwing his tantrum.

"Your majesty, what is wrong?" he said.

"My plan of making Bowser lose the election is in jeopardy because of that stupid Mario!" he cried. "These videos of Bowser taking his vacation were going to be used for attack ads to show his complete laziness and softness until Mario and some of his dumb friends show up and their ruining the whole scheme!"

"How exactly are they doing that?" the Blade Knight asked.

"Well, Bowser set off a fire and brought in some scary looking manta ray to eat the heroes! He wouldn't do that if they weren't there!" pouted Dedede. "I don't know why they came here, but they gotta be gone now!"

He ran off to the telephone room and began calling up anonymous names.

…

Bowser was riding off into the night on his boat, still mad over Mario's arrival.

"There's no escaping that plumber!" he complained.

He parked the boat at the dock and he entered a big yacht where some of his guests were giving off little tantrums.

"Bowser, what's the big idea of burning up our hotel huh?" complained Wario.

"It's clear everybody got parted!" Kamek said. He, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser Jr. were the only ones there.

"I know you all are going to flip, but guess who

showed up tonight?" asked Bowser.

"MARIO?" they all yelled. Bowser just nodded.

"Wah! That little twit! I'm gonna knock him out this time!" said Wario.

"And knowing him, he'll have that wimpy little brother Luigi with him too, Gah!" retorted Waluigi.

"Great, just great, no place to spend the night and now this?" whined Kamek.

"MARIO! It's the same guy that beat me years ago! Well I'll get him this time! I'll CRUSH him!" thundered Jr. Troopa as he ran away.

"No crazy kid, wait for me!" said Waluigi as he and Wario followed him. Now Bowser and Kamek were alone.

"Well, I guess this can be a place to stay in I guess" Kamek said all depressed.

"Yeah, I guess too," Bowser growled as he tried to make himself comfortable on a sofa.

_Author Note: I hope you like it so far, please review_


	3. Chapter 3 Mischeif Hunters

Chapter 3 Mischief Hunters

The next day, the gang of heroes was making plans on going to the nearby Bianco Hills to search for any trouble makers.

"I-a think we'll have to-a split up to find them!" Mario suggested.

"Good idea! That way we can find them much quicker!" Pit said. Luigi looked at the Great Pianta statue with the gooey portal on it.

"I think I'll have to go to Bianco Hills since that looks like the easiest," he said.

"Okey dokey Luigi! I-a made a plan for-a us last night!" said Mario.

He showed the paper containing the different teams to everyone.

Bianco Hills- Pit, Luigi, Red

Ricco Harbor- Mario, Olimar, Link

Gelato Beach- Jigglypuff, Lucas

"Looks good to me," said Luigi. "At least I'll be with someone who knows his stuff!"

"Alright, Let's-a go!" exclaimed Mario.

And the group split up to begin their rival hunting.

…

Pit's team arrived in Bianco Hills. The peaceful hills and the nice beach breeze were a big plus for a little relaxation.

"How are we going to find them?" asked Red.

"Simple! Just look around and ask!" Pit told him.

Red sighed and they walked up the top of the hill to begin searching, that was when they found what they were looking for. Jr. Troopa, Wario, Waluigi, and Fawful were hanging out by the river still mad over last night.

"I have confusion. Why would Bowser, who I used to hate until now, set our hotel of ultimate relaxation on fire and make haste?" asked Fawful.

"He had one of those crazy temper tantrums when he found out Mario was here!" Wario told him. Jr. Troopa jumped up and down with a burning vengeance.

"Grrrr! I'll crush that Mario when I see him, I'll crush him good!" he vowed.

The good guys ran down to them to confront them.

"What is this? Boy with wings? I have even more confusion!" said Fawful.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are you doing here Pit?" asked Wario.

Luigi and Red backed off, knowing a brawl was coming.

"I am here to stop your evil deeds!" said Pit.

"Sheesh, we're here to have a nice little vacation Icarus, now go fly off and get your wax wings melted already!" complained Waluigi.

Pit was taken aback and flapped his wings with fury.

"I am not Icarus!" he yelled. "I am Pit, and you shall suffer the wrath of Palutena!"

The whole gang of rivals gave him a pitiful look.

"You are as stupid as a little noisy parrot in a dumpy pet store owned by a pet store owner who is crazy!" said Fawful.

Pit was fuming. "Ridicule me again and I will…

"You are like a soup in a pot of bright pink colors with the herbs of obnoxious, spices of stupidity, ingredients of overconfidence, a taste that is so vile it makes kids spit out in craziness and adults relish in doom, a soup that turns my stomach, THE SOUP OF ARROGANCE!" interrupted Fawful.

Nobody said anything, Pit toke it no more.

"The fight is on!" declared Pit.

He suddenly attacked him and he was charged at by everyone else. A big tussle was taking place along the river side and some of the local residents just watched them brawl it out.

Meanwhile outside the village, Popple saw a bunch of cracker balls, bomb-ombs, and light arrows flying through the air as he ran toward their destination.

"Hey hold on here!" he called. They stopped fighting as he arrived at the scene.

"You're here to mess with our vacation right?" he asked the good guys.

"You bet!" Red told him.

"BOO! I don't like it when… he suddenly noticed Luigi.

"YOU! You're here green?" he yelled to him.

"Oh Mama Mia!" Luigi groaned.

"Say, where's red at?" he asked.

"Oh, he's not here," he answered.

"Whatever, I got me a new rookie greenie! And he's the best one I ever had!" boasted Popple.

A giant green piranha plant flew toward him, it was Petey Piranha.

"That's right ya lumps, my rookie will eat you all up, let's go rookie!" ordered Popple.

A new battle began as Petey flew into the air with Popple on his leg spewing brown bile on the whole village. Avoiding the brown bile, the heroes ran all over the village.

"What are we going to do?" Luigi said.

"Spread out so he won't target all of us!" Pit ordered.

They did just that and Petey now had three targets to fire. Knowing Luigi was the least brave one, he started going after him and he dashed behind a house to avoid the fire. Red noticed some really bizarre pigs that looked like balloons bouncing all around the hill side.

Bypassing them, he dashed up to the top of the hill and chose Squirtle to fight Petey. Pit shortly joined him afterward. Shooting his light arrows, they met their target, but only managed to slow him down a little. Squirtle was about to squirt at him until one of those pig balloons got stuck on his mouth and the water made the balloon bigger until it blasted off into one of the gooey spots, washing it away. Pit got an idea.

"Red! Tell him to shoot those at Petey!" Pit told him.

"Squirtle! Get one of those pig balloons!" ordered Red.

The pokemon did just that and fired one straight on Petey.

"Whoa!" Popple yelled as he fell off. Petey made a big slam on the ground and lied there all dizzy.

"Get back!" Red said as he brought him back in. "Go Charizard!"

The fire pokemon charged at Petey and did a great body slam on him, causing him to be knocked out completely. Popple witnessed the scene, and became mad.

"Ya big lousy lump! Why didn't you attack face to face huh?" he complained at Petey. "You're fired!"

Upon hearing that, Petey woke up into a rage and seized Popple and threw him out of Bianco Hills.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" he yelled. Petey than turned to the others, nodded, and flew away.

"Is it over?" Luigi said as he stepped from behind a house. But he saw the two of them running after Wario on his bike.

"Wait for me!" he said as he chased them.

…

Team Mario was in Ricco Harbor, and Link was having a hard time trying to pry Mario away from the seafood restaurants.

"That-a smells so good!" Mario said with hearts in his eyes.

Link was frustrated as he pulled Mario away from the place.

"I wonder where the thieves could be," wondered Olimar.

Just when he said that, a purple crocodile dashed out of the restaurant, and Mario's trance officially ended.

"Croco! Come-a back here!" he yelled.

Mario chased him toward the end of the harbor, he was cornered.

"Get outta the way!" said Croco.

"No-a way!" he said.

He kept blocking the crocodile's way so he couldn't escape. Finally, Mario seized a tentacle and slapped it at Croco's shoulder to make him drop the bag of goods. The tentacle was plucked out and a loud angry roar filled the air as the crate exploded to reveal Gooper Blooper.

"Whoa! Gotta get outta here!" cried Croco as he tried to run away until the Pikmin tripped him and was sprawled on the ground.

"Let's-a get rid of this thing!" said Mario.

He began pulling off the giant Blooper tentacles and Olimar tried to do the same, but he simply wasn't strong enough. The Pikmin pulling alongside him and with the combined strength of them all caused them to snap it off. Gooper was beginning to get angry and squirted ink all over the place, further complicating Croco's escape.

Finally, Link used the gale boomerang to knock Croco unconscious and became a big black blob in the ground. "Crazy" he groaned. Mario than seized the monster's mouth and sent the blooper roaring back into the water. After cleaning up the mess, Mario than diverted his attention to the seafood restaurant.

"Come to-a papa!" he cheered as he skimped toward it. Link just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he followed him.

…

Out in the very large Gelato Beach, Lucas was trying to keep Jigglypuff under control.

"Don't run so fast Jiggly!" he said as it ran everywhere and played in the sand. "Why didn't Mario put me with a real expert like Pit or Red?"

A black shape was up ahead but Lucas had a hard time trying to find out what it was. When he got closer, it appeared to be a gray snifit lying on the sand with an umbrella over it.

"Uh, excuse me, shouldn't you be pretty hot out here in all this sun?" he asked.

The creature suddenly stood up and eyed him.

"Sorry, just a question" he said nervously.

That was when Jigglypuff saw other snifits heading toward him.

"Oh dear," he groaned. It wasn't long until they surrounded the two of them.

"What do you want kid?" said Booster and arrived and eyed him.

"We-were not here to harm you or anything!" Lucas said with fear.

"Wahahahah! I bet you two are with that notorious Mario on his little vacation eh?" he said.

"Please don't hurt me Viking man!" he said while shaking. Suddenly, the guy's cell phone rang.

"Oh, hang on," he said. He picked it up.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Booster! Some of those friends are chasing me all over the place!" said Wario. "Right now, I'm hiding in a cave in Bianco Hills! Come over here quick!"

Booster began running away, ignoring Lucas and Jigglypuff.

"Talk about lucky," he groaned.

…

Pit's team was searching the hillside for Wario.

"Where is that big mean man?" said Red.

"He can't be too far from here!" Pit said. They came up to a collection of doors.

"Oh I don't like this at all!" said Luigi. "Hey guys!"

Mario's team joined with them.

"Mario! If only you were with us bro!" said Luigi.

"I just-a had a wonderful time!" said Mario. He looked over at the collection of doors.

"Funny, I-a didn't see this when-a I was here last-a time!" he said.

One of them opened the door and stepped inside. They were now in some familiar dark dimension.

"Oh no! Subspace all over again!" said Luigi.

"I feel dark energy here," said Pit as he eyed the area suspiciously.

Mario had a confused look on his face.

"Why-a is it this-a place feels familiar?" he wondered.

That was when a purple monster appeared before him. Luigi squealed and Pit glared at the demonic looking being.

"You-a got to be-a kidding me," Mario whispered.

"I am Culex, Dark Knight of Vanda. I have crossed into this dimension to fight for the Dark Mage. But this world is unhabitable for me and my kind. I must return to my own world. Before I go though, I would like to challenge your strongest knight, will you accept my challenge?" he asked them.

"You-a will have to-a fight all of us!" Mario said as they all got in battle position.

"Enguarde!" he said.

A long battle began as they fought Culex, since there was six of them and not three, it didn't take so long to beat his elemental crystals and himself. After giving Mario a quartz charm and his thanks, they were free to leave.

"That was interesting," Pit said.

"A little too interesting," Luigi said.

The thunder of Dedede's Waddle Dee army came upon them.

"Hey! I've got something to tell you!" Dedede said to them.

"What is it Dedede?" said Pit.

"Meet me near the plaza and I'll tell you!" he replied. As he ran off, the heroes felt a little suspicious.

…

After finding Lucas and Jigglypuff, that evening, they found Dedede there at the beach.

"What-a is it Dedede?" Mario asked.

Dedede came closer to them, Pit and Link had their hands on their weapons.

"There's a little something ole Bowser doesn't know about this visit," he said. "The Villain Club's having an election not too far from now!"

"What would an election have to do with this vacation?" asked Luigi. Dedede sniggered a little.

"I gave Bowser an invitation to have a free vacation to here!" he continued. "The plan was for me to have my loyal little Waddle Dees video tape him being all lazy and soft, without him knowing they were there at all!"

He began to walk to another building, and the others followed. When they entered a small movie theater, Dedede turned on the tape and it showed Bowser riding the lazy river asleep, him riding the roller coaster all happy, and fishing at Ricco Harbor cheering when he got a giant cheep-cheep. When the weird video ended, he beckoned them outside.

"Uh, why would you record Bowser taking a vacation?" asked Red.

"Because those videos were supposed to be used for cruel attack ads to show how much a big softie he is!" he answered. "But no, you all had to come here and mess up everything; if it wasn't for you punks coming here, Bowser wouldn't burn up Hotel Delfino and not sic that Manta Ray on everybody!"

The group of heroes was deep in thought.

"Look, the club of villains is a big organization that helps make evil schemes to mess all you guys up, but if you all didn't interfere, that Bowser would be prevented from entering the great election and obviously wouldn't be re-elected!" said Dedede

Pit had a sad look. "So you're saying that if we didn't come here, that Bowser would be defeated, none of this would have happened, and the world would be a safer place?" he asked.

"You got that right, no Bowser in office means no trouble for you all!" he said.

For the first time, they all felt like they failed.

"Well, I-a guess we-a should go home," he said to his friends.

They all nodded in shame and they walked to the airstrip, grief in them all. King Dedede walked away to talk on his walkie-talkie to Master Hand.

"So, they are gone?" he asked him. Dedede gave a hardy laugh.

"They're all a bunch of dummies, no Bowser in office means they would be WORSE off, because once I become Villain Club President, I will make their lives miserable!" he exclaimed.

King Dedede made an evil laugh that echoed through the sleepy plaza.


	4. Chapter 4 The Race Begins

Chapter 4 The Race Begins

The depressed gang of heroes entered the private jet; the toad pilot looked at them all.

"My goodness, we toads are cheerful 24/7, but just looking at them tears me up, what's wrong with me?" said the pilot.

They all sat down at their same spots, a lot less cheerful than last time.

"Great Palutena, forgive me," whispered Pit.

"Mama Mia, I-a think I'm-a gonna die!" grumbled Mario.

"Talk about stupid," sighed Luigi.

"My goodness, this feels rather bad" said Olimar.

Even Link was all down too.

"I don't know what to think" said Red.

Jigglypuff felt she should have not bothered going after all. None of them bothered to talk to each other throughout the whole trip, and once they arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom, they did not know what to do.

"I'm-a sorry for bringing you-a all" said Mario.

"No Mario, this was not your fault at all" Pit told him. "I only wish that we heal soon and pray that peace will continue."

They walked away to find some comfort.

…

The next day at the Villain Club, a conference was going on.

"So, will the candidates for Villain Club president stand up," said Master Hand.

A big group of eight stood up in front of the hands and a mysterious dark figure in between them.

"Good, these are fine candidates for the office," a chilling female voice said.

Among the candidates for the office of President of the Villain Club…

King K. Rool

Ridley

King Dedede

Porky

Wario

Ganondorf

Ashnard

Dr. Eggman (or Dr. Robotnik for some)

"As you may know, next month will be Election Day, the primaries will come up in a few weeks," Master Hand continued. "You may leave to make your campaign and hire your staff, it has begun."

Everybody ran off to begin the race for the black house!

…

The Villain Club Presidential Election was in full swing as the primaries began. All the baddies had set up their campaign staffs and were stumping all over the Smash World. Around Isle Delfino, Bowser Jr. and some of the other vacationers discovered some signs around people's houses.

"My dad forgot the presidential race, OH NO!" he squealed.

Some houses had K. Rool 08, Ganondorf for president, and Dedede for president, but Bowser was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, this will be one tough choice!" said Wart.

"I am torn between Ganondorf, who is like a rock hard fudge bar left alone in an icy wasteland with a creamy super sour center, and Ridley, who is like a killer hot sauce poured all over a juicy hamburger that is dripping with grease," said Fawful.

Bowser Jr. glared at the two of them.

"What about my poppa?" he said.

"He is not running so I will not judge him," said Wart. Junior ran away furious.

Meanwhile, Jr. Troopa, Waluigi, and Kamek were thinking of their votes.

"I'm voting for Wario, because he's tough like me! Well… not as tough as me but still tough!" said Jr. Troopa to them.

"I don't even think I should tell you," said Waluigi.

"Well, I find Dr. Eggman to be a fine baddie! Have to consider King K. Rool, though," said Kamek.

Tryclyde was all excited.

"I'll vote for King K. Rool !" said the middle head.

"Really? I wasss thinking of Porky," said the left head.

"I wasss thinking of Ashnard," said the right head.

"Uh, oh," they all said.

"Wario for me!" said Booster.

"I'll vote for Ganondorf!" said King Boo.

Meanwhile, Junior arrived to see his dad in a sleeping curse.

"This is scandalous work!" he complained. But he was suddenly sleepy himself too, and collapsed on the floor.

Early polls showed the top three leaders to be Ganondorf, Ridley, and Dr. Eggman.

The styles of the signs and bumper stickers had to be eye catching. K. Rool's had a green background and red lettering that said 08 with a kremling's head on top. Ridley's was pretty interesting, black with yellow lettering that said Ridley 08.

Wario's was cool; it had Wario for president with his famous pink nose in the middle with the mustache on both sides of the lettering with a yellow background and purple lettering. Ganondorf's was black with white lettering with Ganondorf for president. Ashnard's was one of the cooler ones, it had his kingdom's colors and lettering with a giant dragon hogging the sign.

King Dedede's had a red background and blue lettering with Dedede for president that had two jet hammers on each side of the sign. Porky's was pink and purple with Porky 08 with a pig face on it. And Dr. Eggman for president had blue and yellow lettering with his own mug on the sign. Everybody could not wait for the upcoming debate.

With the debate around the corner, Isle Delfino became the winner as the site for the debate. The Hands were now having a private meeting with the mysterious dark woman.

"King Dedede has successfully removed the heroes out of the island," Master Hand told her.

"Good, we do not want any disturbances or fools running around," she said. She got up and went to a black pedestal.

"I am glad you two had revived me from my death," she told them. "I have been asleep for twenty one years, and now that I have returned, I will work to strip this world of light and good!"

"Oh yes! I knew we just had to bring you back!" giggled Crazy Hand.

The black pedestal showed the group of heroes hanging out under a single tree in a field.

"I sense disappointment in them, how unfortunate!" she said.

But upon closer inspection, she saw Pit staring up at the sky in the direction of his home. She was suddenly taken aback and showed a sign of anger as her snake hair hissed, but quickly replaced it with an ugly smirk on her face.

"Well, well, well," she said. "It is the foolish arrogant little angel Pit! I knew it would be a matter of time before we met again!"

She turned around and pointed her claw at the hands.

"Bring the heroes back to Isle Delfino at once!" she ordered.

The hands were a little surprised but dared not argue.

"We will send all we have on them; you can be assured of that!" said Master Hand.

"I do not care as much on his friends, but remember this, that I, Medusa, Goddess of Darkness, will be the one to finally do away with that winged boy Pit and I will cooperate with the new president to achieve what I always wanted to do since the beginning of time that darkness shall rule all!" she exclaimed.

She did a really nasty long laugh that even made the hands feel uncomfortable. The hands went away at once, and began calling up a bunch of famous bounty hunters.

…

Meanwhile at the meeting place, the good guys were slowly recovering, but were a lot better than yesterday.

"I-a wonder what's-a going on during the-a villain election?" Mario wondered.

"Who knows, if Bowser's not going to be the next president, we should be thankful!" said Red.

Pit sighed and turned to his friends.

"You should already be thankful," he told them.

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"Because ever since I thwarted the demon invasion, Angel Land has been so peaceful, but I was left with far less adventures!" explained Pit.

"Yeah, I bet it does suck not to have a sequel," whispered Luigi.

Red looked confused.

"But Pit, wouldn't it be a GOOD thing not to have so many adventures and not worry about evil?" he asked.

"Humph! You-a got that right! The-a Mushroom Kingdom never-a sleeps!" complained Mario.

Pit sighed again and turned back to the sky.

"Maybe you're right, something's been troubling me lately," he mumbled.

The group thought about what could possibly trouble him until an annoying ranting interrupted their thoughts.

"Hey punks! How many times do I have to tell ya! NO RESETTIN!" yelled an annoying mole.

They turned to see Mr. Resetti shaking his pick at them angrily.

"What are you punks doin' lyin' around a tree in the middle of a field huh? You think this place allows solictin?" He toke a moment to inhale and exhale. "Whoa, gotta slow down, yellin' at punks take its toll ya know?"

The gang just gave him annoyed looks.

"Oh who am I kiddin? My rantn' can't get past ya thick skulls! I know, I know, you all are gonna tell me "Mr. Resetti! Go away!" Well I need to set you punks straight alright?"

Mario was getting annoyed.

"How about you-a straighten up!" Mario told him.

"What? What did you say punk? I need the strightn? My back is perfectly straight mind you! Yep! All that hard work in the mines doesn't affect my spine one bit! Yeah, maybe I do need to visit the doctor to check it right up sometimes, but I think you punks get the drift, OR DO YA?" he yelled accusingly.

Pit became even more irritated.

"Mr. Resetti, look behind you!" He turned to see this.

_Welcome to Uncle Toad's Park Picnic!_

_Come here to eat your meals or relax with your friends!_

"I feel like such a punk!" Mr. Resetti cried. "Ok punks, I'm done messen with ya, yeah I admit, I made a big impulse but man do I need some rest! Now…SCRAM!"

And with that, he dug underneath and he was gone.

"I feel much better now!" said Red.

"Who-a wouldn't?" Mario told him.

Later that day, Mario and company returned to Mario's pad to see a letter in his mailbox.

"You got mail, bro!" Luigi told him.

Mario picked it up, it was ordinary yet he still felt it was something special. He opened it up to reveal a letter from someone anonymous.

_Dear Mario and Company_

_You have been invited to a special trip to go on a great, fun adventure to the Isle Delfino fair this week! We will send you a private jet full of fun as we go to the fair for some fun in the sun!_

"Awesome! This is-a invitation to a special-a trip!" he said.

"I find it strange the letter is anonymous," said Pit.

"Doesn't-a matter! I-a think this will be-a the kind of trip I need!" cheered Mario.

He ran off with his friends behind him, wondering what this was all about and why they chose them. Those doubts were cast aside as they saw their private jet.

"WOW!" they all exclaimed.

It was very large and a bunch of friendly koopas and Waddle Dees were their servants as they welcomed them inside.

"OH! They-a have pasta!" Mario said with joy as he rushed to the food bar.

"Come this way," a Shy Guy said as he led them to another room.

They all hanged their jaws at a big arcade room with virtually every classic in there!

"Donkey Kong, Mario Bros, awesome!" Lucas cheered.

"That's not all," he said.

He also showed them an even bigger room that contained a bunch of Wiis and DS's that wowed them even more. They were all star struck. They later moved on to see a huge buffet filled with all their favorite foods.

The whole gang had the best time in days; there was just so much entertainment and food that it wasn't long until they were in Isle Delfino, reinforcing the phrase "Time flies when you're having fun." As they landed on the airstrip, a hammer bro showed a map to them.

"You guys will go near the Pinata Village area," he said as he pointed at a big red spot indicating the fair's location.

A Shy Guy led them to a luxury yacht, and the heroes were already pampered. Driving across the orange water that sunset, the shy guy was talking on the cell phone.

"So you just want me to take them to Pinna Park right?" he asked.

"Ar! Ye bet shy guy! Me buddies will give them a BIG surprise ye be sure of that!" Kutlass the little pirate kremling said.

"Alright, debate is tonight so don't forget!" reminded the Shy Guy. And with that, he hung up.

As the ship parked in the Pinna Park dock, the good guys became confused.

"Whoa, what's-a going on?" Mario asked.

"BA HA HA HA!" the shy guy laughed on the intercom. "FOOLS! I can't believe you dorks fell for it! What did your mommy's told you about strangers giving you gifts?"

"Why I'm-a gonna bump you up!" yelled Mario as he tried to reach the cabin. "Click!"

All the doors in the boat were locked.

"Go Charizard!" ordered Red.

Charizard came out and smashed some of the yacht windows and they jumped out into the sandy beach. Just when they were a good distance away, the yacht exploded into flames behind them.

"WHOA!" they all yelled.

"What is going on?" Pit exclaimed.

"Welcome back fools!" a big group yelled out.

They all turned in shock to see a whole gang of bad guys staring at them. Very Gnawty started giggling in the back.

"If that beaver starts giggling again," growled Wolf.

Kutlass glared at him, Wolf kept his mouth shut.

"Ahoy landlubbers, ye be running scared when me buddies throw ye overboard!" squeaked Kutlass.

The shy guy swam up to the beach to join the others. Lucas mustered up some courage to speak.

"Bu-but why did you bring us back?" he asked.

"The hands wanted us to dispose of the bunch of you, for reasons I don't know," Wolf told him.

The Forest Temple Baboon spanked his booty, the Reaper drew closer, and a Bulborb gave out its battle cry.

"Alright me mateys, any mate who beats em will get ye a spot in the next president's cabinet or a bunch of booty! And be sure not to fight Pit!" called out Kutlass.

"Why not?" asked Pit. But the brawl already began as they all charged at the good guys.

Very Gnawty was a big pain with his huge jumps, but since Mario was so good on his jumps, he rapidly jumped on the giant beaver. Giggling after each jump, Mario became annoyed.

"Sheesh, what's-a so funny about being jumped-a on?" he asked.

Luigi was running away from a bunch of little reapettes that were summoned by the Reaper. Pit, having recognized his old foe, began shooting light arrows at the little reapers to help Luigi out. He gave out a sigh of relive.

"Why Pit, where have you been all this time?" The grim reaper told him.

"I still want to know the real truth as to why were here Reaper!" he said. The cloaked skeleton only chuckled.

"I am afraid you must find out later you silly boy!" said the Reaper.

He turned his attention to Lucas, who was already in a state of panic.

"The insanity!" he yelled.

"What? You don't like it?" the Reaper asked.

But Pit suddenly struck the Reaper, and he gave out another cry as more reapettes swooped in. Link soon joined in the fight, and just before he dealt the final blow, the reaper disappeared.

"AR! I will get ye yellow bellies!" yelled Kutlass.

He came scurrying in and he was knocked beside by Ivysaur. Knocking him away, the pirate kremling swung his swords down near Luigi, but he quickly dodged and dealt a swift blow on his back.

"Aaaaaaa!" he cried.

Very Gnawty was finally downed by Mario, and the shy guy got blasted into the sky by Charizard. The baboon got spanked by Link and dropped out of the fight. The Bulborb didn't even feel like fighting, he instead just roamed around the park for no reason.

"Why did the hands have to bring that thing here?" said Wolf as he saw it examining a carousel.

The creature than noticed the Pikmin near Olimar.

"Oh, dear," Olimar said.

Sensing hunger, Bulborb charged at the Pikmin and they ran all around in fright, causing it to topple over a bunch of tall equipment and stuff until Wolf suddenly got caught in the middle of it all. The wreckage began collapsing all onto him until he was completely buried.

"Well, there goes Secretary of Defense," he growled.

"Me cannot believe sea dogs like you beat me mates! Ye know there's a debate tonight do ye?" said the Kremling.

"There's a debate-a tonight?" said Mario.

"Ye bet, all eight candidates will be there!" piped up Kutlass.

Mario turned to his friends, and they all gave each other wickedly mischievous smiles.


	5. Chapter 5 The Primary Election Debate

Chapter 5 The Primary Election Debate

From near and far, baddies from all the Nintendo worlds came to the island of Isle Delfino to come see the debate that may very well decide the two candidates for the general election.

Arriving at the huge Delfino convention center, the huge crowds came in to seat themselves in the grand theater, where the candidate's podiums were already set up. The two moderators for the debate were a Goomba and a Moblin in tuxedos. Finally, it was time.

"Welcome to the Villain Club presidential primary debate, I'll be your host, Goom, and this will be the beginning of the debate," he said to the TV cameras. "The candidates will appear any second now."

After a few seconds, cheers roared as some of the most famous villains arrived and smirked and waved at the crowd. They went over to their designated podiums; from left to right were Dr. Eggman, Ridley, Porky, King K. Rool , Ganondorf, Ashnard, Wario, and King Dedede.

"Welcome presidential candidates," said Goom to them all. "As you may know, this debate is entirely freedom, so please behave however you please!"

The Moblin got out a big piece of paper.

_Question 1 How will you're presidency be different than Bowser's?_

"King Dedede, you're first," he said. King Dedede gave a hardy laugh.

"Well, one thing I'll do differently than ole spiky is finally get rid of Mario!" he answered.

The crowd practically cheered at the sound at that.

"It's ridiculous you know! For all the times Bowser keeps kidnapping Peach, he gets surprised every time Mario shows up at his doorstep! I mean, come on!" cried Dedede.

"How would you do that?" asked Goom.

"Easy, the guy loves mushrooms right? Well why don't I and my administration push a bill through the council that will begin to produce much more poison mushrooms, than we can put them in those blocks he likes to bump his head into and when he thinks he can eat it, he'll be poisoned!" explained Dedede.

Ganondorf shook his head.

"Response, Ganondorf?" Porker asked.

"Yes I have a response, poison mushrooms look entirely different than regular ones you fool," he said.

"Well excuse me, those things are small and pink or purple, but my admin will have the club scientists change their color to red and have their eyes bright and innocent!" rebutted Dedede.

"Out of time, Dedede," Goom said. "What's you're idea Dr. Eggman?"

"Well, since I have a very annoying thorn in my side all the time, my experience puts me first because I believe I will use my most supreme master robots to target him!" he explained.

"Eggman, how many times did you try that with Sonic?" asked Wario.

"Well, I have something that makes good villains like me the better ones, persistency," he explained.

"Yeah, Bowser had that, and look how he became!" Dedede said.

"Alright, you're turn King K. Rool," said Goom.

"I plan to not just target Mario, but ALL of them!" K. Rool said. "My idea is to kidnap the heroes instead of the damsel in distress, and steal all of their food supply!"

The crowd cheered a minute or two.

"But, you stole the Kong's food supply and that was and still is the worst master plan I ever heard!" said Ganondorf.

"Oh yeah, Dedede did the same thing in Dream Land!" he said.

Dedede was wide eyed for a moment. The question moved on to Porky.

"Well, since I used to work for the embodiment of evil, I have what it takes to take those guys down!" he said.

"You're not even a villain, Porky! You're a side kick!" said Wario.

"Oh yeah, Why did you go on your little adventures to defeat Captain Syrup huh, anti-hero?" he asked.

Sensing trouble, Wario immediately defended himself.

"I didn't go on those adventures to do good kid! I did it for the money!" he hastily explained.

"Yeah, go on, I won't stop ya," he said. Ashnard was asked by it.

"When I become president of the Villain Club, I will send forth a system that will give more rights and power to those that are strong among us! Weaklings are not allowed!" he said.

"I don't think there are any weaklings in the villain club Ashnard" K. Rool said.

"Well, I still have executive experience any way, something that I love!" replied Ashnard.

Ganondorf was next.

"When I become president, I will do all in my power to defeat every single last one of them!" he said. "I am King of Evil after all, so that will be an easy task for me!"

Ridley was next.

"I can send my space pirates on them and loot them to no end!" he said. "The metroids will do us a great service!"

_Question 2 What are you're thoughts on Bowser?_

"Bowser is just the kind of villain that needs to quit following the same playbook and try something new for once!" said Dedede. "If he was smart, he would have tried brain washing Mario and Luigi to work for him!"

"Well why didn't you do that with Kirby huh?" Wario asked him.

"Because there were greater enemies competing against me like Nightmare and 02 just to name a few that I had to have Kirby fight!" replied Dedede.

Ganondorf smirked.

"But Dedede, Shouldn't you let those powerful villains do their job instead of you getting in their way, because it sounds to me as if you are the one being good!" he rebutted.

Dedede was startled.

"You don't understand Ganondorf! Those bad guys were going to screw up ALL of my plans, not going to give me any chance whatsoever of getting what I want, plus they wanted to defeat ME!" cried Dedede.

The buzzer rang.

"Alright, moving on," said Goom. "What do you think of him Ganondorf?" he asked him.

"Well, I do understand him trying to defeat Mario, but there comes a time when you have to try a different plan, a plan that could actually work; kidnapping Peach constantly is not the way to defeat an old foe," he said.

"But you kept kidnapping Zelda though right?" Eggman asked him.

"Yes, but I used different ideas each time, Bowser only repeats the same scheme all over again". Ridley was next.

"I think Bowser needs to be more ruthless than he already is already! Look at me! I look crazy! So I think he needs to step it up already and dump the silly clown car for some high technology!" he exclaimed.

The others thought about it.

"Just a thought," he reassured.

"I believe Bowser is a pity for the entire club" said Ashnard. "His leadership the past four years was mixed at best."

"I think Bowser needs to be schooled, by ME!" said Porky

"I think Bowser needs to be given a little respect, since he's a little persistent, like I am." Said Eggman.

"Yes, I agree, Bowser never gave up; I never gave up when my Blast-o-matic was broke by golly!" said King K. Rool.

"I always wondered why Bowser never tired ransom before!" said Wario. "It's brilliant! Kidnap Peach, hold her at ransom, and you get all the grub! Easy!"

Dedede nodded, saying, "Good Point."

By now it was rest time, and the candidates were taking a break.

…

Meanwhile in the rooftop, Pit was instructing Jigglypuff what to do.

"All you have to do is go the main lobby, there you can sing you're beautiful song," he said.

It smiled and entered the building. Nestling in among the crowd, it was being ignored by everyone else in the huge room, and from there Jigglypuff used it's microphone to begin singing. It was so sweet and beautiful, that it was almost drowsy. Everybody slowly fell to sleep when the music filled their ears. In the theater, the villains at their podiums heard it too and began to fall into a deep sleep. The beautiful sleepy singing filled the whole convention by now, and every single baddie in the place was asleep.

When she was all done, she opened her eyes to see everybody applaud her, by snoring. Glaring furiously, she brought out some markers and began to draw funny faces on all their faces.

One by one, she tired to humiliate as much as she could. When she entered the theater, it toke it a long time to reach the candidates. Putting silly faces on them, she especially put a weird one on Dedede because he was snoring the loudest.

When her job was complete, she surveyed her dirty work.

The others came in and they had to contain themselves to prevent themselves from laughing to death when they saw the candidates. When they went outside, everybody thanked Jigglypuff even though it didn't know it was all a part of their plan anyway.

Later in the night, they all woke up and they started to notice each others faces. There was a moment of laughter, but when the ones that were being laughed at saw that the laughers had markings on them too, everybody changed and began to become angry and humiliated at the same time. The ruckus woke up the bad guys and they all made fun of each other too, until Porker showed them a big mirror of them all.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" they all yelled.

"Who would do such a thing?" King K. Rool complained.

"Wah! This sucks big time!" Wario complained.

"I…. I look like a WEIRDO!" Dedede complained when he saw a girly look marked on his face complete with make up.

The crowds left in droves, obviously upset. As the disappointed crowds left the convention center, Medusa was watching from her black pedestal in the Villain Club chamber, and she was not happy.

"Fools, all such fools, how dare they ruin the presidential debate, it angers me! They have the right to be outraged! Pit and his foolish friends are trying to stop the election of the next president! I will not tolerate that!"

She turned to the hands, who were also outraged.

"What must we do O great Medusa?" Master Hand asked.

"Now is the time to defeat them once and for all! Master Hand, I order you to bring me Pit this instant!"

He and Crazy went away at once, and this time, they were going to take matters into their own hands.


	6. Chapter 6 Revenge and the Big Election

Chaper 6 Revenge and the Big Election

It was now primary day. With the polls opening all over the Nintendo Universe, tons of baddies came to vote for the two candidates to run against each other for the presidency. While the excitement was building, there was a sleepy little house in Isle Delfino where Bowser and his son were sleeping under the cruse Medusa cast them over. Meanwhile, Popple was outside, trying to find his friends that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Where are they?" he complained.

He snuck inside the house, hoping to steal something useful, until he noticed Bowser sleeping on a big bed.

"Finally! Come on Bowser! I need some company see?" snapped Popple.

Bowser slowly woke up, the curse wearing off.

"What the, what time is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's about noon time, primary day's been going on lately see?" he said to him.

He gave him a confused look.

"Uh, primary?" he asked.

"Presidential elections remember?" he said. It hit Bowser like a freight train.

"What? I forgot the election? And I'm the president of this club!" roared Bowser.

He immediately got up and shook Bowser Jr. awake.

"How could I forget it?" he asked. "Wait just a second here… Dedede!"

He ran out of that house like lighting and stormed away toward the plaza.

"I will have my revenge!" bellowed Bowser to the island.

…

When primary results came in that night, it showed that the two winners of the election were Ganondorf and King Dedede; they were now the nominees to face each other for the general election. The Koopas voted overwhelemly for Dedede, while Ganondorf received a bunch of support from hard core baddies. The next day, Ganondorf chose Ridley as his running mate, and Dedede chose King K. Rool .

In Pit's homeland of Angel Land, he was now watching over Skyworld from a big balcony in the Palace In The Sky.

"Maybe Red was right, perhaps this is the way it should be for me," he said.

He thought a moment, he was still thinking about that villain election. That was when something hit him, whatever happened to Bowser? After all, how could he not know what's been going on during the race if he… doesn't even know? Pit became startled and ran to the white fountain pedestal.

"Show me Bowser the Koopa King!" he said.

An image of Bowser running his own little office was secretly making his own bumper stickers and making his staff, he was secretly making a third candidate run for the black house! Glaring at the screen, he knew trouble was brewing for sure. He quickly ran away to the big gates, where he began his dissent to warn his friends.

Swooping into the sky, it suddenly began to grow dark and something grabbed him, Master Hand. He teleported at once, and Pit found himself in the dark hallway in the Villain club.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"We meet again," she said.

Pit suddenly turned frozen and petrified as he heard the evil voice.

"It can't be," he said.

"Yes, you thought you destroyed me, yet you never knew the power of the hands," said Medusas as her shape appeared, he immediately reframed from looking at her. "I used to laugh about how easy it was for me to conquer your world, but I never expected a little fool like you to come along and take everything away from me, now I know better".

One of the hands pulled him straight in front of her face and he was instantly turned into a trophy. Staring at him, she began to laugh right at his face and the laughter filled the whole building as her old antagonist was finally beaten.

"Medusa, we have learned that Bowser has woken from your curse!" said Crazy Hand.

"It does not matter now, nothing matters now," she said as her snake hair slithered all over the trophicated Pit. "No one can stop me now!"

…

When the news spread that Bowser was running for the presidency, everybody was shocked. Bowser had said he was under a sleeping curse that prevented him from running earlier. There was even more surprise when he announced that Wario will be his new running mate and not VP incumbent Dr. Eggman who ran earlier for president himself before coming in third in the vote. The news came into Mario's ears, and he became surprised too.

"How could-a we forget where he-a was?" he asked Luigi at their home.

"I don't know bro, but we better tell the others quick!" replied Luigi.

They did so by calling them, they already knew. A few hours later, the gang once again joined each other again, minus one.

"Oh I wonder where Pit went to," Lucas said nervously.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, but we have to do something!" said Red.

Link turned on the TV to see what was going on.

"We're live here in the official Bowser headquarters with the candidate himself" said Goom.

"So do you still have any idea who cursed you?" he asked him.

"I bet that stupid Dedede was behind it!" he said. "That guy has been holding a grudge with me for a long time; I can smell a BIG conspiracy behind all of this, something… undemocratic."

"You are familiar that Medusa, the founder of the club, was revived a couple of months ago by the Hands do you?" said Goom

"Yes, I remember a week before my vacation to Isle Delfino that she had me a private meeting with her, she really wanted to do some pretty bad schemes, schemes that even I couldn't think of. So I told her that doing something like creating a drought on Yoshi's Island to kill the Yoshi's fruit would spoil everything because I enjoy annoying them and not getting rid of them alright? What would we do if there was no Yoshi's Island to cause trouble? So I said no," explained Bowser. "She also wanted me to get rid of that kid angel warrior Pit, I said no to that too, because come on, that's like saying I would help Ganondorf get rid of Link!"

"Interesting," Goom said. "Do you think she's involved at all?"

Bowser looked around to make sure nobody was looking. "Yes," he said.

When the news went into break time, the good guys knew something was going on.

"I-a wonder where Pit is?" Mario wondered. "Well, if this Medusa wanted Bowser to get him and he didn't want to, than… Mama Mia!"

Everybody ran off to try to find Pit.

…

So now that they knew their friend was in real danger, the gang ran around the area, completely unaware of what to do now.

"Bro, I don't think we know what were doing!" Luigi said to him.

"Yeah, I-a think your right, who-a is this Medusa anyway?" said Mario.

They all toke a moment to think.

"I think this is just a big impulse, maybe Pit wasn't captured and is still back home, it's not like we really know what happened" said Red.

"Hello masters Mario and Luigi! What are you doing?" asked a familiar stately voice.

Toadsworth came up to them.

"What is the matter Master Mario?" he asked.

"Toadsworth, we-a need to-a see someone who-a knows-a little history" he told him.

"Well, I do know a little lad that lives in Diamond City, perhaps you and your friends can go there?" suggested Toadsworth.

So the gang decided to go toward Diamond City, next door to the Mushroom Kingdom. As they toke the local transportation into the city, they noticed a bunch of Bowser/Wario signs in people's backyards, they began to think Bowser might be a little good after all. Dropping off at the heart of the city, they saw one of Wario's friends, Mona, just leaving the stadium after a day of cheering the Raiders.

"Hey-a Mario!" she said to him. "Isn't it awesome that Wario is Bowser's running mate? I bet he'll win this city by a landslide for that!"

"Mona, do you-a know someone who-a knows a little history of the Nintendo Universe?" he asked her.

"Oh, definitely! 9-Volt knows everything about anything! He's practically a video game historian!" piped up Mona.

"Okey-dokey thanks, Mona!" said Luigi and they began their search.

…

His house wasn't anything special; it was just a normal house in a normal neighborhood. Link was the first to ring the door bell. A mean looking woman appeared and once she saw Link standing there, she shook her head and closed it in his face.

Link just stood there glaring at the door and Jigglypuff became annoyed and opened it up.

"No! Don't come in!" blabbered the woman. They entered anyway.

"We-a just came here to see 9-Volt!" said Mario.

"I know who you all are, you're those people my son plays on those vile video games!" yelled the Mother.

"Hey come on, were very inspirational people!" Luigi told her.

"No! Leave here at once!" she scolded. Link became annoyed and walked deeper inside.

"Oh no you don't!" barked the Mother. she blocked his way and Link gestured her to step aside.

"I'm not going to let a silent oversized elf like you see my son!" she said.

"Big mistake woman," said Lucas nervously as he saw Link glare hard at her.

"Tell you what, how about we settle it this way big ears?" growled the Mother. They were about to brawl until…

"Hey mom, what's going on he…" But he noticed his favorite characters before him.

"Let the fan boy madness begin" whimpered Red.

"Are you guys for real? You guys have absolutely no idea how much I love you!" squealed 9-Volt. They stared at him pitifully.

"Mama Mia, video game historian alright, maybe he's-a too wise for us," mumbled Mairo.

9-Volt summoned them to his room of all things Nintendo, 18-volt was there, when he saw them, he fainted.

"Give him time, he'll come to eventually," said 9-Volt.

"I'm scared guys," Lucas whispered to the others.

"Uh, 9-Volt, we-a have to tell you-a something," said Mario to him. "It's-a little video game history."

"Tell me anything, and I'll grant you your wish, especially for you Mario, my little hero," said 9-Volt.

"Alright, ever-a heard of Medusa before?" asked Mario.

He thought for a few seconds before he finally realized.

"Oh, she's the villain in Kid Icarus, yeah I'll tell everything about that baddie!" exclaimed 9-Volt.

So he told them about Medusa, evil goddess of darkness that used to rule alongside Palutena until she did something awful on the poor mortals and Palutena turned her into the ugly creature and banished her to the Underworld. Vowing revenge, she put together an army of monsters, evil sprits, and other ghouls to invade Skyworld and she toke over the world and held Palutena hostage. Pit was captured, but embarked on a long journey to defeat her. After destroying her, light was finally restored to the world, until she was revived by the hands many years later.

"We-a think she's responsible for capturing Pit, and we-a need to find him!" said Mario.

"I bet she toke him to the Villain Club," he said. "Don't worry; I'll bring in the whole gang to help you guys out".

And so began the mission to rescue Pit from Medusa's clutches!


	7. Chapter 7 Saving Pit

Chapter 7 Saving Pit

It was a dark spooky night at the Villain Club. A lone taxi drove in with Mario and Luigi inside.

"Alright guys, I-a think Pit is in the-a deepest corners of the club," said Mario.

"Yeah, that's where all the important things are anyway," said Dribble.

"Ok, guys, were lucky enough to have Kat and Ana help up out tonight. I think their out at the entrance," said 9-Volt.

"That's where anyone is," said Luigi.

Dropping the Mario Bros off, they found themselves at a truly evil place.

"What-a must we do?" Mario asked him.

"I was hoping you would know," Luigi asked him.

Suddenly, smoke filled the air as the ninja kindergartners arrived.

"WAH!" They all yelled.

"Shhh! You don't want to get the enemies attention!" said Ana.

Kat surveyed the area cautiously.

"Right there!" she muttered.

She ran up to an open vent and began crawling inside alongside her sister.

"We're too small!" Luigi said. "Aha!"

A few minutes later, they sneaked inside under a couple of boxes.

"Snake would be so proud of us!" said Luigi.

"Mama Mia! I-a feel like a fool," complained Mario.

Meanwhile, a pair of Koopa Troopas walked down the hallway, when they noticed the two boxes out in the middle of it all.

"Look at this man! Someone left a couple of empty boxes out here!" the green one said.

"But wait brother, there is always something in a box, why else would empty boxes be out here for anyway?" the red one said.

"Good point, it's not recycling night either," said the green one.

They came closer to them until the red one flipped it open and Luigi did a huge scream. All the alarms went off and the koopas tried to attack them, but they sent them flying in their shells down the hallway into an oncoming mob of baddies.

Kat and Ana later arrived in the dudgeons, and there was the trophy Pit, banded by chains in a cell in the far right corner. They were about to come out until here came Luigi riding on a red shell flying by, and the girls had to jump away when he busted the door open.

"Hurry! We must not stay here any longer!" called Kat to him.

"Oh, what's going on?" whimpered Luigi.

He noticed Pit in front of him, and wasted no time getting the chains off him and touched his base. A bright light lit up as Pit returned.

"Where am I?" he said groggily.

"No time Pit, we better get outta here!" cried Luigi as he dragged him out of the club.

Medusa got out of the chamber angrily as she knew what was taking place.

"Release the hounds!" she ordered.

A bunch of Chain Chomps and dogs were released outside and they all ran away form the club and packed inside the taxi to escape. Medusa stormed to the balcony to see the taxi leave.

"You will know my fury before it even strikes you! It will hit you without inflicting any pain whatsoever except shame! It will destroy you by the thousands! Death by a thousand ballots!" she screeched.

As they drove down the dark road in the taxi, Mario noticed Pit looked very upset.

"What's-a wrong Pit?" he asked.

"Everything," he mumbled.

"Give him a little time; I'm sure seeing a villain after a long time would make me shiver too!" said Dribble.

"This was what troubled me earlier Mario; a dream came into my thoughts the day before we went to Isle Delfino," explained Pit.

The brothers felt a little interested now.

"Nightmare I guess?" said Luigi.

"Not exactly, but from where I come from dreams predict the future," said Pit.

"Care to explain?" asked Spitz. Pit paused for a few seconds.

"In my dream, I dreamt of seeing a big room full of signs and symbols that said "Workers Villain Union" where a bunch of enemies from the entire world came to see Medusa speak to the crowd," he recalled. "She was the founder and boss of the union, and she pledged that no heroes would ever ruin their plans anymore. She said a new revolution had come, she had come out of the her death to bring reform and results to them, together they would make sure the next president of the Villain Club would be a great ally for the union to accomplish all they wanted to do, at the end of her speech, she wanted to get… me."

He paused again, until he suddenly flared up.

"I must stop her! I just know she will try to invade my homeland and threaten the great Palutena once again!" exclaimed Pit.

Mario thought for a moment.

"Don't-a worry Pit, we-a will think of something," assured Mario.

"We must do it now Mario! She is plotting that invasion as we speak! And she has a dozen other schemes to make matters worse too!" said Pit. Mario just gave him a sly smile.

"You-a know Pit, all she is-a now is just a union boss," he told him.

"You don't realize the real danger of all this Mario!" rebutted Pit. but Mario gestured him to stop.

"She-a only has power unless her preferred-a candidate gets into-a office first," said Mario with a wink.


	8. Chapter 8 The Big Day

Chapter 8 The Big Day

The big one had arrived. At the big Bowser convention, the general election debate had finally been set up and the podium room was a lot more interesting. Bowser was in the middle, Dedede on the right, and Ganondorf on the left. Goom and Porker were the moderators again. The theater was much bigger, and this time, they made sure no more Jigglypuffs could come in.

"It has been a long road, but we have finally reached the general election debate," said Goom. "For the first time, there are three candidates for the office, one of which is the incumbent."

Bowser laughed and waved at the crowd, while Dedede glared at him.

"Question 1 how would you defeat Mario?" asked Porker. "Bowser, let's start with you since you know your antagonist all to well."

He nodded his head and glared.

"Oh Mario makes me soooooo mad, always stopping my plans like he has nothing better to do," he growled.

Ganondorf sensed the time to strike.

"Than ask me this Bowser, why didn't you go after him?" he asked.

"That's none of your business, Ganondorf! I would say the same of you of Link!" he snapped.

"Oh Bowser, always dodging questions with questions, typical!" chortled Dedede.

Bowser glared at him.

"I have a little something to tell you!" snapped Bowser.

"Fire away!" said Dedede.

"You gave me a letter that invited me to go to Isle Delfino for a vacation! When I got there a sleeping curse was cast on me, preventing me from entering the race!" barked Bowser.

Dedede had a terrified look on his face, but quickly replaced it with a smirk.

"Who do you think cast it?" he asked.

"Medusa," he answered.

The crowd gasped, there was mumbling in the background.

"Buffoon! Don't you realize what you just said?" complained Ganondorf.

"I'm not backing down, big nose! There's a conspiracy going on right now and she wants me gone to get what she wants!" exclaimed Bowser.

Dedede tired not to let the cat out of the bag.

"All I did was give you a nice little gift Bowser! I didn't mean to hurt you or anything!" he said nicely.

"Your true colors are showing Dedede, you might paint yourself as a tough guy, but you're really just a softie!" laughed Bowser.

"Prove it!" said Dedede.

"Oh I can prove it all right, let's start with your clothes. Red and blue? Yucky! Not to mention you command a bunch of cute little critters!" said Bowser.

Dedede only scoffed at his attacks.

"I'm just going to have you blow smoke for me, all right?" said Dedede.

"You teamed up with Kirby once and the meanest thing you did was steal food," grumbled Bowser.

_Poor Ganondorf, he's not getting any prime time!_ Goom thought.

When the debate was over, everyone knew Bowser stole the show.

…

Now it was time for the vice presidential debate. Wario was in the center, Ridley on the left, and King K. Rool on the right.

"Question 1 what would you do as VP?" asked Porker.

"All I'm going to do is just move right on with whatever Bowser wants me to do!" answered Wario.

"So basically you're going to be a follower?" said K. Rool.

"No, K. Rool , I'm going to follow along with Bowser because it pays me money!" he told him. "It's not like I would do anything anyway!"

"Yeah, you have a point," he said. "Vice presidents are only needed if the president dies, and what are the odds of that?"

King K. Rool got the question.

"I will not only be a loyal vice president, but I'll present my ideas as well!" K. Rool answered. "Unlike Wario over there, I believe vice presidents serve a big purpose!"

"Getting votes?" asked Wario skeptically.

"That too, but they need something to occupy their time!" rebutted K. Rool.

The question moved to Ridley.

"For me, anything that involves looting is game for me," answered Ridley.

The debate turned out to be a draw, which ultimately favored Wario.

…

Finally, it was time.

"Now my time has come, may the best man win!" said Medusa as she looked at election coverage on her pedestal.

The gang was watching coverage on theirs.

"Come on, Bowser, you must win this!" said Pit.

"This-a feels awkward," said Mario.

The electoral map of the Nintendo worlds was on display. Red was Bowser, blue Ganondorf, and green Dedede. _The fate of all of us rests on Bowser, strange as it seems_ Pit thought.

When night time arrived, the election results came in. Bowser won the Mushroom Kingdom, Diamond City, Mute City, and the surrounding lands. Ganondorf won Hyrule. Dedede won Dream Land and the DK Isles. Now it was all on the space worlds. Bowser and Ganondorf were too close to call when…

"Yes!" they cheered. Bowser had finally won re-election.

At a huge rally at Bowser's Castle, Bowser was with his new Vice President Wario as he gave his victory speech.

"I have to thank you all for my successful re-election! You and I have just defeated the special interests once and for ALL!" he roared.

The koopas cheered with all their might. It felt good to be a Bowser fan.

…

When Inauguration Day arrived, a huge crowd gathered at the Black House where Bowser was to give his speech. After long waving and applause, Bowser came up to the podium and began his speech. The heroes watched from the TV.

Fellow Villains and Baddies

Today is a day for bad guys everywhere. This is a special moment in our history of toughness that we will always remember for years to come. Four years ago, I came to the new Villain Club, promising change, a chance to finally defeat the heroes once and for all. Although we may not have been that successful, we still have the flaming determination to get it back to them. But we must also change the way we do our business. The only thing we have to change is change itself. But in order to do that, we need the help of us all, especially our fellow cronies. Ask not what your boss can do for you; ask what you can do for your boss. We must also realize that the solution to the problem is not the club, the club is the problem. And so we must govern ourselves and let no special interest try to manipulate us, for that would only complicate our schemes further, in this big struggle of brains and brawn. Thank you all Villains and baddies everywhere!

The huge crowd came into applause. Ganondorf wiped away a tear, and Wario shook his booty with joy.

"Now let's go dance!" cried Wario.

Everyone rushed to the inaugural balls.


	9. Chapter 9 A Happy Ending For Most

Chapter 9 A Happy Ending For Most

The next day, Medusa was barred from the club, Medusa was now just a mere union boss, and not even her union lasted, all of her members left, mad at her undemocratic ways.

"_What has evil and darkenss come to?" _ she screamed as she threw a fit in a cave.

She was now completely and utterly powerless. Pit and Palutena just smiled and laughed as they watched her hissy fit from Skyworld.

…

As for Mario, he finally beat Meta Knight at Mario Kart Wii. Meta Knight was distracted by the penguins in Sherbet Land, and Mario finally pulled it off.

"I-a did it!" he cheered.

"Well done," he complemented.

…

As for Bowser, he returned back home to his castle, his revenge complete.

"Well, my dirty work is done!" he laughed. "Ohhhhh…. Wait just a little minute."

…

Back in Dream Land, Dedede was exploding Bowser dolls with fireworks and was shooting a paintball gun at a big Bowser statue.

"I can't believe it!" he yelled. "I can't believe I failed!"

A Waddle Dee came waddling past a huge Bower poster with dozens of darts all over it and wanted to show him something. Dedede saw a huge present in his backyard.

"What the?" he exclaimed. The Waddle Dee than showed him a letter.

_Dear King Dedede_

_I want you to experience the thrill and joy of Mario Kart! This sport is really fun, plus I have a little something to show you inside the present!_

_Bowser_

He tore up the present to reveal his very own Mario Kart! It was red and blue.

"Alright, I'll do it!" exclaimed Dedede.

…

Later at Rainbow Road, Dedede was in the back, and Bowser was up front. "I will get my revenge!" he vowed. The race began, driving trough all the pretty scenery, Dedede was really enjoying all the sights and sounds and caught up to Bowser who was on top. He than passed him, confused why Bowser began to slow down as he was smiling. It looked like he was going to win, the finish line was ahead.

"Yes! Yes! I'm number one!" yelled Dedede.

But here came a red shell, followed by another one, and than a spiny shell appeared to send him into the air.

"Waaaah!" he roared.

Bowser passed him and won.

"So, what do you think of Mario Kart huh? Not very silly is it?" Bowser laughed as he waved his trophy around triumphantly.

Dedede had enough. He shook his head and jumped off Rainbow Road to fall back to Earth.

…

Pit was still back in Skyworld, apparently feeling bored.

"I wish I had something to do," mumbled Pit.

He walked over to the pedestal. He saw a rally being put together by Luigi. Luigi had started something up, a new campaign to help spread awareness of forgotten heroes like him.

"Incredible!" he exclaimed.

"Guys, there's those among us that need a sequel, a new adventure, let's help them see the world!" said Luigi. "Pit, the Ice Climbers, they all need some love, so let's begin a new campaign to have their voices be heard!"

The crowd cheered when his speech was done.

"Yes! Finally, a campaign that's actually good!" cheered Pit.

He just might have a future after all.

"Captain, got mail!" exclaimed an officious voice.

one of his centurions said as he gave him a blue letter. He opened it to see a mailer of Mario's re-election campaign that meant the Hero club presidential election was just beginning.

"That Mario, he's been unopposed now since 1988! Samus couldn't compete that much and Donkey Kong doesn't have a large base!" laughed Pit.

The mail centurion was confused.

"But captain, what about Link?" he asked. Pit only laughed.

"He would be a serious contender!" he chuckled.

"Well?" he said. Pit only gave him a sad face.

"He can't give a speech," muttered Pit.

THE END


End file.
